Separatist Winter - João The Mordecai Mapper
This game takes place in 2016. Europe is start to crash in a separatist crisis. All countries are trying to defeat the separatist movements. All of these can be resolved, but in your way! List of Nations and Separatist Movements Editar Southern Europe * Portugal - João "like rio" Dinis * Spain * Andorra * Andalusia * Aragon * Asturias * Balearic Islands * Basque Country * Cantabria * Catalonia * Castile * Galicia * Territory of Olivenza * Leonese Country * Valença * Italy * San Marino * Vatican City * Malta * Monaco * Sardinia * South Tyrol * Veneto * Serbia * FYROM * Slovenia * Croatia * Bosnia * Albania * Kosovo * Montenegro * Greece * Republika Srpska * Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia * Istria * Fiume * North Kosovo * Republic of Ilirida * Vojvodina * Sandžak * Presevo Valley * Northern Epirus Northern Europe * Iceland * Denmark * Estonia * Latvia * Lithuania * Norway * Sweden - Fedex Mapper * Finland * UK * Ireland * Bornholm * Faroe Islands * Åland * Latgale * England * Cornwall * Wessex * Yorkshire * Scotland * Northern Isles * Northern Ireland * Orkney * Shetland * Outer Hebrides * Wales * Isle of Man * Lapland Western Europe * Liechtenstein * Germany * Austria * Switerland - SwissEmpire * France * Belgium * Luxemburg * Netherlands * Brussels-Capital Region * Flemish Region * Walloon Region * Euskal Herria * Brittany * Northern Catalonia * Corsica * Savoy - Generic AP * Occitania * Alsace * County of Nice * Normandy * Bavaria * East Frísia * Franconia * Lusatia * Schleswig-Holstein * Frisia * Geneva * Jura * Ticino Russia and Caucasus * Russia - GerrardMapper100 * Georgia * Armenia * Azerbeijan * Chechnya * Dagestan * Ingushetia * Circassia * Karachay * Balkaria * Abazinia * Kumykia * Kaliningrad Oblast '- Bradgeography/BradMapping9999' * North Caucasus * Kuban people's republic * Ingria * Don republic * Kalmykia * Karelia * Komi Republic * Bashkortostan * Mordovia * Mari El * Chuvashia * Udmurtia * Tatarstan * Lezgistan * Nagorno-Karabakh * Talysh-Mughan * Abkhazia * South Ossetia * Borchali * Javakhk East Europe (without Russia and Caucasus) * Belarus * Ukraine * Moldova * Romania '- Duxy ' * Bulgaria * Slovakia * Czech Republic * Hungary * Poland- CzarnoNaBialym(Igor Karwowski) * Moravia * Czech Silesia * Transnistria * Gagauzia * Taraclia * Upper Silesia * Kashubia * Transylvania * Dobruja * Banat * Székely Land * Novorossiya (New Russia) * Republic of Crimea * Turkish Crimea * Subcarpathian Ruthenia * City of Sevastopol Other Zones * Morocco * Algeria * Tunisia * Turkey * Cyprus * Iran * Syria * Lebanon * Israel * Jordania * Saudi Arabia - Flaming Ninja Mapping * Iraq * Egypt * Libya * Palestine * Kurdistan * Northern Cyprus * Kabylie * Sinai * Riff * Free Syria * Alawite State * As-Suwayda * Aram * Assyria Staff Manager/Admin of the Game: João "like rio" Dinis Flagmaker: João "like rio" Dinis Mapmaker: Generic AP Rule Watcher: Duxy Rules * Don't be crazy * Be plausible * Play fair and be honest * Be reasonable * One country per player * If you die, you can join the game again as a new country * Maximum Alliances: 3 * No nukes, it is unfair for countries without them. * Don't edit the map without permission. * Have FUN! Game The order of the game (The game will start if we have 4 players) João "like rio" Dinis - Other links Flags - Diplomatic messages - Category:Separatist Winter Category:Map Games Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Non-Started Map Games